


Empty Promises

by Puns4eva



Series: Try, Try, Try again [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, lotsa stuff ima add later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11695014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puns4eva/pseuds/Puns4eva
Summary: Promises are easy to make. But isn't that when they're empty?





	1. Don't you know how to greet a new pal?

_The link to the clothes is right here:_ https://www.polyvore.com/ruins_to_snowdin_clothes/template?id=1214101

_{Your PoV}_

You opened your eyes, feeling the soft petals of buttercups in-between your fingers. You looked up into the blue sky, peeking through a hole in the ceiling. The light momentarily blinded you and strengthened your headache. _  
_

You looked away from the hole and instead inspected your injuries.

You were 99% sure you had sprained your everything, but hey. At least you weren't dead!

You got up carefully, dizziness plaguing your every step anyway. As you approached an opening, you thought of how you had fallen here in the first place. Ah yes.

You were climbing Mt. Ebott.

_Because someone thought you wouldn't try_.

Dragging you from your memories, your headache pulsed, remind you of the task at hand. Regardless, you couldn't help but notice your favorite f/c sweater was ripped. (Yeah it's one of those owo)

"You poor thing..." You jumped at the motherly voice coming from the shadows. With grace that seemed physically impossible for it, a 6-foot goat left the darkness. You would laugh if you weren't in pain and scared out of your mind. 

"It's alright my child; I am Toriel Guardian of the Ruins." The goat, Toriel, explained.

You weren't completely satisfied with her explanation, and when things didn't fit it was kind of unsettling. You didn't approach her. 

She frowned softly, kindness woven into her voice. "Child I promise, I am completely harmless." Toriel extended a hand towards you, a pleading look in her eyes. You gave up accepting her offer. But, instead of taking her hand, you fell over, happy for the warm, pie smelling embrace it earned you. Toriel scooped you up, letting you fall asleep as she approached her house. 

*" **Seeing such a quaint, tidy house in the Ruins fills you with _determination_.** "

.

.

.

You sit up, expecting to be hit with pain. When it doesn't come, you make a sound of confusion. "What the-"

*" **None of that.** "

You don't question the voice and instead, start thinking of a whole new thing entirely. The house is way too quiet for you. You swing your legs over the edge of the bed, managing to completely miss the slice of delicious pie at the foot of the bed. You turn to face the slice of delicious pie. After devouring it, you leave the room and look for Toriel.   
You find her sitting in an overstuffed chair, reading '72 uses for Snails'. Interesting. You avoid talking with her and instead head to the kitchen in hopes to find some more of that pie. Your prayers were answered. 

*" **The size of the pie intimidates you. _You don't take it_.** "

You scoff and begin looking in the drawers for the knives, so the size won't "intimidate" you anymore. After three minutes of no success, you leave the kitchen and stand in front of Toriel.

"Yes my child?" She asks, setting the book on her lap to give you her full attention. 

You go straight to the point. "Where are the knives?" Toriel seems spooked, and her fur stands on edge for a few moments before she realizes what you mean. 

"Do you want another slice of pie?" You smile and nod hopefully, and Toriel stands up, laughing off her shrinking fear. You wait in the living room, where she brings you more than what you ask for.

She brings you some Tupperware filled with three more thick slices of pie, one piece of pie on a plate, some black mittens, a new, extra warm f/c sweater and a black hat. You look at Toriel as if she has a goat head. Oh. _Wait_.

"You want to leave this place. Correct? You want to explore and make new friends." Toriel looks at you, seeming at least a few centuries older than before. This was the exact opposite of what you wanted to do, but now that she said it it sounded like a good plan. You nod feeling a soft ache in your chest. Even though you hadn't known this goat-person long, she had taken you in her home and fed you, and even given you new clothes! It was upsetting that you were going to leave her so soon, and without being able to pay her back. Nevertheless, you accepted her gifts.

*" **You acquired _Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie_ X3, _Worn Mittens_ and _Hat_ , and  _Sweater_!** "

You held Toriel's hand as she took you down the stairs and across a long hallway. When you reached a door, she told you to equip your hat and mittens. Which you did. _Immediately_.

*" **After some failure to take a hint, you equipped the _Worn Mittens_  and  _Hat_!** "

"It is icy outside these doors. Once you leave here would you mind finding someone for me?" Toriel asks, leaning down to your 4'11" height.

"Who?" You ask, cocking your head to the side.

"...A dear friend of mine. After something very-- unfortunate happened, he came to stay with me, but not for very long. I must not leave these Ruins, so I must ask you this."

You got slightly nervous when she kneeled, holding your hand tightly in hers. "I need you to promise that you can keep him safe. Keep yourself and others around you safe as well. Please. This is all I have to ask." You could practically smell the desperation in her voice. You wouldn't let her down. 

"I promise."

.

.

.

Toriel wasn't lying when she said it was very cold outside the Ruins. You tried to distract yourself from the cold by checking out the phone she gave you. It was one of the newer models, with enhanced texting (autocorrect, moving emojis) and everything. 

Over the phone, Toriel (Set as mom) had told you that his name was Sans. 

'As in comic sans?' You responded, wondering how the touchscreen was working through your mittens, but not stopping to think about how it was snowing underground. 

'lololol, yes.' You shook your head at the response, making you believe she was your mother. 

'So what does his house look like?' It didn't take very long for Toriel to respond.

 'Its Skelly colorful. Youll know when you see it.' 'Really**' You stuffed the phone in the pocket of your jacket as you passed through a kind of gate thingy. You trudged through a blizzard, coming to a sign. You wiped the ice and snow away to reveal the text. "WELCOME TO SNOWDIN." 

It took you a couple of moments for you to notice. 

*" **The terrible pun fills you with a warm feeling. What is it? _Determination_.** "

The snow seemed only to get deeper as you walked through the town. The bunnies all looked at you strangely; Judging you, you realized. They were trying to see if you were worthy of being here. None of them stopped you so though, so that was nice. 

When you arrived at the house, you raised your eyebrows. The door was practically frozen shut, and Sans must've been in the process of being  _Snowdin_.

*" **You feel like the scum of the earth.** "

You laugh to yourself, knocking on the door. A shiver runs down your spine as the door opens with ease. 

You take off your coat, hat, and mittens and begin to look around the house. It seems empty. It  _feels_ empty. But apparently, it's not. You feel as if someone is grabbing your chest as you're launched into the air. You slam into the ceiling, gasping for the breath that was just knocked out of you. 

"What are  _you_ doing here?" You turned to face the voice, pain blooming in every part of you once again. 

"M-Miss Toriel told m-me to come check on Sans." You steeled for another impact. But all you got was a sigh as you were slowly lowered to the ground. 

"Well here I am, you can go now," Sans grumbled, sitting as far away as he could be from you while also being on the couch.

"Mind if I take a picture of you as proof?" Sans chuckled, but he wasn't smiling. 

"Sure thing,  _kiddo_." He said the word with a venom you wouldn't think could come from one of Toriel's friends.

You flashed the picture, both of you smiling as if you were best friends, before going back to being terrified of each other. You edited the photo to make Sans look less tired, but you weren't sure how since he is, well. A skeleton and all.

"Okay you know I'm okay, and you have your picture. Can ya just leave me to  _skull-k_ now-- ugh." Sans smiled as his mind was betrayed by his body. You laughed at the pun trying to come up with one too before the moment passed. 

"Sure, but would it bother you if I came here a  _femur_ times?"

Sans laughed, retaking hold of you with his magic. How did that work? "I wish you wouldn't. Now get out of my house." He threw you out the door and into the snow; throwing your extra gear out after you. The door slammed in your face. 

You huffed, turning around while putting your mittens and stuff back on. It wasn't like you even cared about him anyway. You had just met the guy, and he had given you the cold shoulder! You should've used that pun earlier. 

You sat down, leaning against his house. You didn't have anywhere to go. Sighing, you pulled out a slice of pie. 

*" **It's still warm.** "

Okay, the underground is weird.

"Golly, you must be new here!" You jumped, dropping your piece of pie into the snow.  _Two left_. 

"Um Y-yeah I--"

"Here, let me teach you how things work around here," The Flower touched your chest and a f/c heart appeared. "This here is your SOUL. The very culmination of your being!" You nod, happy to be taught this kind of thing. "Since this is a short lesson, let me get straight to the number one rule you need to know!"

"Down here, It's  _Kill or be Killed_." The flower's cute grin twisted into something evil as it laughed. White bullets started to appear around you, and you braced for it. But nothing happened. You looked up to see Sans holding the Flower as if it were a weed. " _Scram Flowey_." Sans dropped the Flower, and it disappeared underground. 

Sans sighed, running a hand over his skull. "What are you _still_  doing here?"

You blushed, looking away from Sans. "I don't have anywhere to go." 

Sans sighed, looking away from you. "Look, you can stay here for the night, but then you gotta head over to Waterfall. If you can make friends with Undyne, you might be able to get to Alphys in Hotland. Tell her I sent ya and you should be able to crash there before leaving the Underground  _altogether_." 

You smile and start to say something but Sans stops you. "If you survive that long." 

You hold your breath when Sans smiles. "Kidding, kidding. C'mon." Sans walks back in the house and you follow, shutting the door behind you. Sans is already upstairs and halfway to his room before you notice him. He shoots a glare at you and closes the door. Even though it's warm in here, you can't help but feel that was a little cold. You laugh at your pun once again. 

Taking off your coat and stuff once again you settle on the couch and watch a robot talk about what's new underground. Right before your eyes shut for the final time, you see a picture of you leaving the ruins headlined, "HUMAN HOAX? ROYAL SCIENTIST CAMERAS CATCH THE 8TH HUMAN LEAVING RUINS." It's probably nothing. 

*" **The sound of the TV in the background, and the strangely comfortable uncomfortable couch fills you with _Determination_.** "


	2. Baby, it's cold inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point where it's clear nothing's going tibia okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this one is a bit shorter than the first one qwq. But this one is just fluff. Prepare for longer chapters in the future >:3

You opened your eyes, sitting up. You rubbed the sleepiness out of your eyes while you stretched. This couch was anything but comfortable. You got up, still half asleep, and walked over to the kitchen. You opened the cupboard and saw a bunch of bones. You slowly closed the cabinet and instead walked back to the couch to eat your pie.  _One left_.

Sans suddenly appeared on the couch as you were finishing it up. You almost choked but swallowed it quick enough. You smiled awkwardly, pushing the last piece of pie towards him.  _None left_.

"Want some?" You felt stupid for offering food to a skeleton, but he took it, grumbling a thank you. Your eyes widened as his mouth opened and he swallowed the first bite. You lift up his shirt and look just in time to see the piece of pie dissipate into blue magic. 

Sans slapped your hand, blushing. "Hey!" You were confused.

"What? It's just  _bones_."

" _So what_? You don't just lift up a guy's shirt like that!" Sans voice strained to go above its average level.

"You're so weird." You mumble.

"At least I don't kill people for fun," Sans counters.

"Oh yeah like you  _don't_." You tease.

"Why are you arguing with  _me_? I could kick you out  _right now_!" Sans shouts.

"Then why don't you!?" You hiss.

Sans gets ready to say something, but instead, blushes and turns away from you to continue eating his pie. Still fuming, you stare at the television, trying to forget about your anger. All that you get is a sprinkle of fear. Sans notices and glances at the TV. He smiles and pulls away from his pie to speak. 

"Looks like somebody is famous." The headline from yesterday is still trending. 

"Oh, he's taking calls." Sans pulls his phone from his pocket and speed-dials the robot, Mettaton. 

Mettaton picks up the phone. "GO AHEAD AND SPEAK DARLING."

"So yeah, about that human you were talkin' about." Sans started. You tried to take the phone from him, but he took hold of your soul, pinning you to the ground with a well-concealed chuckle.

"OH  _HELLO_  SANS. HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN A WHILE." Mettaton laughed.

"Way to throw shade Mettaton." Sans sighed.

"THANKS, I'VE BEEN PRACTICING. BUT YOU WERE SAYING...?"

"Oh yeah, think I saw them in Hotland." Your eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Mettaton gasped and hung up the phone. As Mettaton continued to talk about you, Sans released your soul.

You stood up, dust yourself off and sit back down on the couch.

"Why didn't you rat me out? You seem like the kind of person to do that." You asked.

"Thanks, _buddy_. And the reason?" Sans' pupils had disappeared for a moment before a blue one appeared. 

" **I still have questions.** "

.

.

.

"Do you have a life?" You casually asked.

"Go fish." Sans laughed.

After questions like, 'How much LV do you have?' and 'How's Tori?' you both got bored, and you decided to teach Sans your variation of go fish. 

"Do you have any more pie?" Sans smiled.

"Not for you I don't." You replied.

Sans scoffed and crossed his bony arms. " _That's not how the game works_."

You got up and stretched. "I  _am_ the game."

Sans raised his (bone?)eyebrows and tried for a witty remark. "Hmm, that's why it's so bad." 

You completely ignore his response and instead listen to your stomach. "Hey, do you have any food?" When Sans doesn't respond, you begin to understand why he finished his pie so quickly. You put on your hat and mittens along with your coat. 

"Are there any stores?" Sans nods, going upstairs to get something. He reappears before you making you screech before you cover your mouth. He pushes a jar of gold towards you. 

"Take it." You do as he asks, and he begins to push you towards the door. 

"Be careful." You start to ask him why but he stops you.

"S-still have more questions." You nod skeptically and walk out the door.

The glances from monsters were colder than the weather as you walked. You pushed open the door to the shop, happy for the warmth. The bunny's ears lowered as she saw you. To quell her fears, you showed her a piece of paper Sans had given you. 

'10 cinnabunnies, please. don't mind y/n; they're just the messenger. -sans' You can't help but wonder how he knows your name.

The lady calms a bit and grabs some Cinnbunnies from under the counter. She puts them in a paper bag for you and smiles warmly. You return the gesture and leave the store without a hitch.

Next, you headed into Grillby's. The place felt a lot colder than Sans said it was. You walked while slowly folding in on yourself. You tried to hide your face from anyone you could hoping they wouldn't notice your lack of fur. After what seemed to be hours of walking you reached the bar, sliding the back of the paper towards the bartender. 

'put it on my tab. by the way, im paying my tab. -sans'

The bartender, Grillby looked as if he was going to cry. You wondered how that would work. Pulling yourself from your thoughts, you hefted the jar of gold onto the counter. Grillby covered the place where his mouth would be.

"It's too good to be true..." The fire monster whispered. Well, you assumed it whispered. Maybe his voice was just quiet.

Grillby happily accepted the jar, most likely promising to count it after hours.

You watched the fire monster go to the back for a bit. While he was gone, whispers started.

"Is that a human...?"

"Will they hurt us...?"

"Murderer..."

"Shhh, they can hear you..."

You tried your best to ignore them, and luckily you didn't have to wait long. Grillby returned with a bag of two burgers and fries, along with a fresh bottle of ketchup. The bottle of ketchup confused you since there were already packets upon packets of it in the bag. You put the cinnabunnies in your backpack, holding everything else safely in your hands. 

"Thank you." You mouthed. As you headed for the door, you could've sworn that Grillby started burning a little brighter. 

.

.

.

You ate your burger and a cinnabunny as you walked, ignoring the stares altogether. When you reached the house, you gave it a light and cheery knock. No answer. You try again, harder this time. 

*" **The worry for your new found _companion_ fills you with  _Determination_.** "

You practically kicked open the door, earning the attention of several people behind you. 

"WHY HELLO DARLING. WELCOME TO THE SHOW."

*" _ **Dear God.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to need a lot of help with this story, so please don't be afraid to correct me on parts of the story that corresponds to the game, personality mess ups, and sometimes even suggestions!


	3. Death by Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeez, he didn't even let them eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, this chapter is a bit shorter than I want it to be qwq

Flashing lights and loud music attack your senses as you walk in. In all the ruckus, you drop the Grillby's bag. Luckily, nothing falls out.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, KEEP WATCHING, WE'VE GOT THIS HUMAN IN THE  _BAG_ ," Mettaton speaks over the music, smiling as much as a sexy rectangle can while the laugh track plays.

The lights dim and the music stops as Mettaton approaches you.

Frozen with fear, you're very confused when Mettaton begins to brush your hair, and powder your face with makeup.

When your hair is soft and silky, Mettaton begins to braid it. "Y/N, you simply _must_ take more care of this beautiful hair of yours."

"How do you know my name?"

"Dear,  _everyone_  knows your name by now."

You open your mouth to question him, but hastily close it when a brush skims your lips.

A ghost peeks his head from the kitchen and whispers, "1 minute till showtime..."

"Who...?" 

"My best (and only) cousin, Blooky, aka Napstablook."

You nod, only to get a dial up tone equal to that of a toaster trying to suck its teeth. "Don't move, _please_."

"Sorry." 

Mettaton throws a brush to the side, and you watch Napstablook try to catch it. It goes right through him. He looks upset.

The music starts up and Mettaton pushes you back to your spot.

"WELCOME BACK EVERYONE!" You wince at his loud voice before choking on some MTT brand glitter.

"OUR HUMAN, NOT-SO-HOAX-AFTER-ALL, HAS A WORD FOR US!"

A microphone is shoved in your face. Your voice cracks.

"Hi." Sans' bones rattle as he tries to contain his laughter.

You glare at him but he doesn't react other than his bones rattling harder.

"WELL, THAT WAS... DELIGHTFUL." Correction; mortifying.

You zone out as Mettaton goes over what he has planned and instead begin to study the carpeting. 

Before you knew it, a different microphone was in your face and the robot was asking you a question. 

"WOULD YOU SMOOCH A GHOST? A; HECK YES, B; HECK _YES_ , C; _HECK_ YES, D; _HECK YES?"  (go ahead and say which one you would choose)_

"Uh. C?" 

"YOU HEARD IT HERE FOLKS! NEXT QUESTION!"

"TRAIN A, TRAVELING 70 MILES PER HOUR (MPH), LEAVES WESTFORD HEADING TOWARD EASTFORD, 260 MILES AWAY. AT THE SAME TIME TRAIN B, TRAVELING 60 MPH, LEAVES EASTFORD HEADING TOWARD WESTFORD. WHEN DO THE TWO TRAINS MEET? HOW FAR FROM EACH CITY DO THEY MEET? A; 260 MILES, B; 320 MILES, C; 140 MILES, D; 280 MILES?"

" _What?_ " You racked your brain for the answer. Math wasn't on your mind at all when this started.

"TEN SECONDS LEFT!~ AND REMEMBER, IF YOU ANSWER WRONG OR NOT AT ALL, THAT MEANS DEATH HUN."

_What?!_ You look at Sans for help but he just shrugs. 

"DING, DING, DING. TIME'S UP! WHAT'S YOUR ANSWER?" 

"Oh jeez," You whisper. "...D?"

"SO _CLOSE_... OH WELL!" The robot approaches you, causing you to trip into a bony arm.

"Brace yourself." 

You lose consciousness.

-

-

-

When you awake, you're greeted with the sight of blue stars, the smell of Grillby's and curious whispering.

"Welcome _sack_." You hear Sans mumble with his mouth full.

You sit up, hammers on your skull and pins and needles in your limbs. "Why did you help me? You clearly ratted me out."

"I decided I liked your company." You don't respond, but instead, inquire about how long the guy has been alone.

"Anyway, _flower_ you feelin'? You've been asleep for like, a _flower_ now."

You stare at the skeleton, noticing the smug grin on his face. 

"You can't use the same pun twice."

" _Watch me_."

"Don't make me _stem_ off into puns too."

"Hey, puns are _my_ thing. _Leaf_   'em alone."

 You lift up your burger in surrender. "Hey, I'm just as ready for this to be _ovary_."

"Don't make me get a _pistil_."

"Dude, that's too far."

"What can I say, it's my _style_."

"This is so terrible." You grumble, your mouth full of burger this time.

"The burger or the puns?"

" _Both_."

Sans let out a half-hearted chuckle, and you look at him. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Oh _really_?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because, well, I dunno, you _did_ save my life.

"Oh. Well, it's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." Sans grows quiet and he pulls his knees up to his chest.

' _It doesn't matter anymore..._ '

' _Doesn't matter anymore..._ '

' _Doesn't matter..._ '

A shiver runs down your spine as the curious blue flowers around you repeat the statement.

"Calm down, they're just Echo Flowers."

"...Okay."

The two of you eat the rest of your food in silence. You really shouldn't have said anything.

 


End file.
